The Maiden of Darkness
by Kiki on The Momo Tree
Summary: I never knew I could save the world...or meet anybody from the FMA world. But, first off... Maiden of Darkness? What? That's me? Oh no... Possible Ed/OC or Al/OC Has Humor to it.
1. I get sucked into a fake world

_**Yeah, it's going to rewritten cause I thought the way I wrote it was like crap. So, this is the first chapter, I know I haven't posted anything under FMA in a while…. I hope I did well! Please tell me, I changed the character cause, yet again; SHE WAS CRAP! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? Ha. Ok, so then I'm going to shut up and let you read, R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One of the Maiden of Darkness<strong>_

_**I get sucked into a fake world**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, today was like any other day. <strong>Go to school, check. Go home, blank. I was walking home from school like any other day. It was March 29, 2012. I wasn't paying attention to much for the most part. Well, only the music playing from my mp3. I was listening to Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco, when it suddenly changed to Brothers.

At first, I had no idea what the hell I was listening to until; I finally realized what it was. I kept it, it was quiet sad really. A cold gust of wind blasted into me, sending gravel into my eyes, I tearfully, blinked it away. My vision became clear again, I looked over at the street sign. I was on my block.

I peered over to the white house at the other end, my friend was at her window and she waved, I waved back. She made a "Wait there." Gesture, she disappeared from the window and came out the door, running across the street.

"Hey there Arianna," She said happily, "Have you taken the who's your FMA guy quiz yet?" Emily asked, I shook my head. She made a face.

"Well you should!" She said, placing her hands on her hips, and threw her head back and laughed like Renge from Ouran High School Host Club. I smiled, that's definitely Emily.

"See you." I waved and walked to my lawn, which was only about a house away. I opened the door with the spare key under the potted plant right next to the door. The door creaked open, I went over to the board that usually was filled with many things, but seeing that was Friday and after this weekend is Spring Break there wasn't anything on it but a note.

_Dear Arianna,_

_For Spring Break I have been invited to go to a Fashion Show Week. I'm excited! I left food in the fridge, I won't be back till Sunday, go to Emily's house if you want! __Have fun!__ I'm going to bring back __all__ the new fashions to our house. I'm going to be shopping like crazy… You're going to lo~ve the new things! Love you. I'm going to miss you so much, __stay safe! __Oh and I forgot, your –dead father's birthday is_

_Love, your Mother _

I became puzzled trying to read the last part which was crossed out. I tried deciphering it while I walked to the kitchen. Without really watching where I was going, I slammed my toe into the chair's peg and hobbled around grabbing my toe cursing

. I regained posture after a while and scoured the cabinets for pocky. Once I found the pocky I plucked about five of them out of the package and put one in my mouth. I looked at the letter again.

_Ok, so this one is…Oh and. _I thought. _And this is birthday. Oh! This part forgot._ I couldn't read the rest so I stuffed it in my jean short pocket. My florescent orange streaked shirt was the only thing that was; well, bright in the room.

It seemed extremely quiet. I went over to the living room, barefoot and walked across the rug to the TV. Turning it on, I flipped around the channels. At one point I got bored of everything and decided to watch some Fullmetal Alchemist.

"_Brother!"_

"_Al!" _I turn my back on the TV for one second and the first episode is playing. I threw myself onto couch and started to watch.

"But- What the hell?" Ed yelled, covering his eyes with his arms, I looked at the screen intently, but then froze, biting slowly on the pocky. This _never_ happened in the anime _ever. _

"Oh Shit!" I hollered, seeing that the light was now blinding me, I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed the nearest object, black gloves, which weren't mine, hell I have no idea who's they are. I nearly cursed my ass off realizing what I grabbed onto. I couldn't see anything, then, it got really dark. My heart pounded, then all I saw was a bright light, next thing I knew it was completely dark.

Oh shit~! I opened my eyes quickly, I saw the one and only. Truth. My back started to sear in unbelievable pain. It was like someone was taking a flamethrower and killing me with it. I groaned and doubled over on my knees. Truth walked over to me, his white face (Not in a racial way because it is indeed white) turned into a smirk.

"Your my newest project… you have much potential." His plain face stared into mine, completely emotion-less. I tried to stand up and the pain seemed to drift away slowly. "You're going to change _everything_." He said the pain vanished completely; I looked him into his non-existent eyes.

"I'm not doing anything for you." I sneered, he chuckled.

"Why, I'm not making you do anything… you're going to do it all by yourself." He vanished into thin air, the air tasted stale. It didn't feel natural, I was alone in the white area, and suddenly something gave out a loud groan. I turned around quickly, and then I saw something truly terrifying. The gates.

"No, I'm not going in there dammit!" I screamed trying to get up, my legs did not obey, the stood still. In fact they were pleading me to go to the doors.

"That is certainly not your choice to make Maiden." Truth laughed evilly and I scowled, trying to resist and then everything happened.

I stared as the doors opened themselves. A small black arm came out, thousands of eyes staring into my gray ones; my brown short choppy hair was being blown behind me. A gust of air erupted from the gates, without hesitation the hand grabbed me and yanked me in, I tried to yank away but I was weaker than it.

I tried to scream but I couldn't make a single noise, it was as though I was being muted like a comuter. Then, I was engulfed into the darkness of the gate.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything, feel anything, or smell anything. My senses were not working, I tried walking only to fall not forwards but backwards and then, I really couldn't do anything. I could only now hear the trickle of water, what the hell?<p>

My eyes flashed, I saw a blue and dark cave. Inside there was a woman, about a few years older than me, I estimated. I looked and she had a sad smile on her face. She had a sword latched on her belt. Taking it, she placed it in a stone, her figure faltering as the sword sunk into the rock.

I wanted to help but I was like a soul, I couldn't talk to her, nor help her. She smiled sadly and set her back propped up against the sword and blood trickled out of her mouth. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut. She was gone. And I was disappearing slowly too. My hands crumbled into the long-standing dust laying around into the cavern. Soon, I really was asleep.


	2. I'm what?

**A/N: Ok, some of these chp. are short, yeah i get it. Im working on it...**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 2***<strong>

**The Maiden of Darkness**

* * *

><p><strong>I awoke to people crowding around<strong>; they seemed to be trying to help me. I sat up; the woman seemed to be over joyed by my awakening. The people scattered, leaving only the girl. My dream… who was that lady… and more importantly how'd she die so quickly?

"You're awake." She whispered, I was indeed very confused. Everything was animated. Not that it wasn't totally awesome but it's enough to get a girl wondering what the hell she's gotten herself into.

"Where…am I?" I asked my head throbbing in pain, and sweat beaded my palms. My stomach was churning and flipping itself over and over again.

"Tortall." She answered, pressing a cold, wet, cloth against my head. I felt my blood go cold. What the hell? Where am I? I thought, my hand went instinctively to my pocket, inside were the stupid gloves I got. Hm… I thought. I put them on, they looked good… I smiled.

"I have no freakin' idea where that is." I said, placing my hands neatly on my stomach. She raised an eyebrow at me, her blond hair draping her shoulders neatly. Her blue eyes piercing right through my gray ones.

"Well, I don't exactly expect you to. See, just out of the range of Amestris, in the forest, if you search deep enough, you find Tortall. The quaint and ancient city." She smiled; this lady had to be more than thirty years of age. I'm guessing. But when she said Amestris, I knew what it was and I knew I was screwed.

"Oh, cool." I answered, numbly; my head was spinning in circles. I was in Fullmetal Alchemist. This is absolutely insane.

"Um, are you ok?" The woman asked, I snapped my attention back to her. She was looking at me with much concern in her blue eyes.

"Yeah. So um, has anyone-"

"PRINCESS!" A guy erupted, slamming the door open. Princess? Oh shit… don't tell me that this lady is…

"Oh! My, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Princess Thayet." Princess Thayet said bowing, I could barley say anything. But inside my whole brain was screaming: HOLY SHIT ROYALTY BOW IDIOT! BOW TO HER!

"Tanks derp sluurrp." I mumbled out incoherently, I felt so stupid, really Arianna? Really, I'm pretty stupid at times, I mean I was acting like a little girl with a crush.

She giggled. I felt like an idiot. I got up, noticing my clothes were different. (A/N:Bear with me while I describe her outfit, I want you guys to know how her appearance is… she's not a mary sue, I swear. I took like 5 quizzes)

I looked more like a warrior than a sixteen year old girl. I was wearing a red sleeve-less-shirt with the exposer of a section of my back, my jean shorts had been replaced with jet black pants that seemed very much like jeans but stretchy. My shoes were now black boots, reaching my knee.

My brown choppy hair gently complimented the whole outfit very well. I didn't mind my look at all; the princess studied me like an art piece. She snapped her fingers with a small "Ah!" and gave me a beige cloak; though beige isn't really my color… it fit well with the outfit.

"Hm, maybe you _are_ her." The princess said staring at me. I got a cold vibe coming from both of the people in the room. My hand became sweaty; I got this weird look coming from the butler near the door. He bowed and scurried off to who knows where.

"Who princess?" I asked politely. She smiled gently.

"There is a tale, where a maiden of the darkness will save everyone from the sins." Not liking where this is going… I thought. "With her power from the shadow's song, she will be joined by warrior_s_ of yellow hair." Dammit. Not good. I thought.

But wait warrior_**s**_… who is the second warrior? "Together, joining power, they overcome the power of the sins and the light engulfs the maiden of dark and she becomes the maiden of light." Well, this can't be _too _bad right…? "And quite frankly, that is the maiden's cloak…you're the only one to be able to live while wearing it. Most disintegrate once they slip it on."

"WHAT?" I yelped, the beige cloak was a dead woman's? Oh my god, that's not normal. Thayet chuckled at my sudden yelp of horror.

"Not to worry. Oh…my! I never caught your name young maiden." She said properly. I nearly forgot it for a second.

"My name is Arianna." I answered honestly, taking her hand, and bowing. Well, I'm trying to make a good impression on her so we can become BFFLs ok? Not really, but either way, becoming enemies with the one person who knows your fate in this insane world… not good.

"Ok…Arianna." She said, almost as though trying to get used to the foreign name. "It's beautiful." San said, her face was unreadable and dazed.

"T-Thank you." I stammered. She smiled.

"Come. I must show you the shrine of the Maiden." Thayet said grabbing my arm and leading me out the palace. Once we got out, I was amazed by the city. The structure was beautiful, like a Greek and roman city, people walking around talking to each other.

"Everyone!" Thayet said, I got an instant nervous feeling; I was horrible in front of crowds. Everyone gathered, muttering something's. "This is The Maiden of Darkness." Ripples of murmurs spread throughout the little crowd. My brain fizzed a little bit, everything was happening so fast. I awake and I'm declared a hero. Or, soon to be anyways.

"Really?"

"She doesn't look strong."

"She's so…different."

"Hush!" Thayet said, everyone became silent. "She will be the maiden… She has the tattoos to prove it." She announced. Tattoos? When? I looked on my arms, nothing.

"They're on your back." She whispered. I took the cloak off and examined it, barley able to see it at all. Indeed she was right, tattoos were there. They were black, in the shape of a butterfly; around it was lettering of a language I didn't know. I turned and let them see it. Gasps could be heard everywhere.

"She _is_ her!" A child said in utter amazement. I smiled. Thayet nodded and the crowd separated and went back to their work. She grabbed my arm again and led me down the town. The houses were elegant and old. They were beautiful. We finally got to a certain part of the forest.

"This is it." San breathed. My heart pounded in my chest, I was so nervous… why? I saw the shrine. It was a small black structure; it had a black scarf wrapped around a main dragon in the middle of the shrine. I walked up to it, picking it up; it faintly glowed, not brightly but darkly.

I put it around my neck, I felt power surge through my body. My mind stopped. And I opened my mouth;

"_At the end of an artificial paradise,"_

"_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth…"_

"_I am fated to sing prayers…"_

"_All alone, to make the sins silent,"_

"_Save the world from harm."_

"_Gold haired warriors bolt them shut…"_

"_Let the sins be silenced."_

My voice- no not my voice, rang through the shrine, the beads on the scarf were darkly glowing. What the fishezel? Thayet stood there in disbelief, her eyes wide. I felt my knees go weak and bent over, gasping for breath. I sighed out, my black scarf still wrapped around my neck.

"That was incredible." Thayet breathed, still facing the shock of what just happened. I grinned sheepishly and scratched my head. My stomach tied into a series of knots for no reason, I felt panicked and very giddy. I could feel my knees knocking together. Sweat beaded my face, stubbornly, I stood up. Not letting such a small thing make me become weak. In this world I was stronger and better. I surely did miss my mother but this… this is nothing compared to my old life. It's either live or die.

"PRINCESS!" The butler came running in. In my mind I was secretly thinking _**"WAY TO RUIN A MOMENT DUDE." **_His face beaded with sweat, nervous tension broke between the three of us my thoughts shifted immediately to "Oh shit.", and she came racing to him, picking up her skirt and her blond hair flying as she ran. I ran to her, the butler was talking to her about something important.

While they spoke, I felt my brain hurt, I didn't fall to the floor but something hit my brain, it was picture of a blond boy in a red jacket. He was smiling and holding the girl in my dream's hand. I looked up to Thayet and the butler, but who were the two from the memory?

Thayet's whispers grew softer and more worried. At last she turned to me in disbelief. Her eyes scared and freaked out.

"There are four people from Amestris here." She said, my eyes widened, shit, no… it cannot be them…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffies suck...**


	3. Ed Enters With Others

**A/N: I SAVED YOU FROM THE CLIFFIE...**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 3***<strong>

**Going To Tortall**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's side of this whole mess I call a story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We were going to some place far away called Tortall<strong>, Colonel Bastard just told me and Al and I had to pack right then. We barley had any time. Stupid Bastard. We were now in the car, arriving in the 'mysterious' town. Al had recently gotten his body, well most of it, he doesn't have his leg and arm, just like me… but opposite.

"I don't get it why are we here?" I muttered. Riza gave me a quizzical look, like I was supposed to know.

"Well Fullmetal, I knew you didn't know… but apparently, there is a report of a special woman around here who appeared from the sky." Mustang said, I looked at him angrily.

"That's just a bad lie," I shot; he shook his head, his face stern and showing an absolute seriousness to him. My eyes widened. "Y-You're serious?" I stammered, he nodded slowly.

This is not possible. No one just comes out of the sky with no reason. I looked out of the window. The whole place was covered in forest; up ahead I saw a town. No, more like ancient ruins. The place looked a billion years old. People were staring at us, giving us weird looks. I stared back giving them the evil eye (A/N: ED! Where are your manners?).

"There." Mustang said pointing up to the giant white structure; the building took my breath away. It had a tunnel, with green plants growing around it; the place looked like an ancient palace, perhaps one with ancient alchemy secrets…

"Come on, let's get out." Riza said, getting out of the car. Al followed Colonel Bastard and I came out last of the car.

"Who are you and state your business in my country." A feminine voice called us out. We looked over to see a brown girl with blue eyes and a white dress on, she didn't seem too happy to see us at all. Especially Roy and Riza, since they had military outfits on.

"Good day princess." Roy said trying to work his charm on her. "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, you take my breath away." I nearly vomited when he said that, I mean really? That was the worst pick-up line ever.

"Are you stupid?" She snapped. Oh, evil princess, I think she's my new friend. "I asked you a simple question and you flirt, what kind of colonel are you?" She said, her eyes going right through Riza and Mustang, instead the landed on Al and mine.

"Yellow haired warriors…?" She whispered, coming closer to Al and I, we both backed up, scratch what I said about her being my friend, delusional princess alert! "So mote it be! The prophecy all comes true at once." She gently spoke, her eyes wide.

"Arianna…" She called. A girl with brown choppy shoulder length hair appeared, her stormy gray eyes landing on us, she immediately looked at the princess. Her eyes clearly spoke: Crap, crap, crap, crap, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Thayet…I have to go…to the cave place...thing." She said nodding and ran the other direction. This town is definitely odd, I mean, girls running away the second they see us? That's just wrong.

"That was her wasn't it?" Mustang said. Princess Thayet looked at him.

"What?"

"The girl from the sky."

"The Maiden of Darkness?" She said. Puzzled, Mustang asked her again, this time asking who the maiden of darkness was.

"She is the one destined to save our world." The princess said, almost as though everyone should know that by now.

"Save our world? Oh, I've gotta see this." I said pushing my way through, going to where the girl had fled before. The princess stared at me, mouth slightly ajar.

"You mustn't go there!" She shrieked. "The sins only expect the maiden and the yellow haired warriors, and frankly you might not be them!" She exclaimed, ignoring her pleads into not going in, I looked into the area. Al was right behind me the whole time. I felt a wave of power sweep over me, sending me to my knees; Al sensed it too and started coughing vigoursly. But see, the thing is… I'm not giving up yet.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Arianna-<strong>

I ran inside a cave, foreign writing covered the wet walls. My breath was visible, I breathed in hard pants, and I scurried over to the pedestal in the very middle of the cave. It was dark; the walls almost seemed a dark purple and blue.

Water dripped from certain parts of the cave, I looked behind me to come face to face with a hilt. The hilt was white; on top of the hilt was a dark purple gem. The gem glittered softly, my hand went for it.

The cold gem came into contact with my hand, I shuddered and the gem shined a bright black. I stood up, hefting my shoulders up, and yanking at it. It didn't come out easy; it took me a few vigorous tugs. It then came out easily. Holding it, I realized it was the one from my dream. I inspected it carefully.

I hefted the blade; it was thinner than a broadsword. And lighter, with a broadsword's double edge. The metal was light weight, with a silver sheen. I lightly touched my thumb to one edge and cut myself with the tip. Definitely sharp. Grinning with delight, I tried a few passes. Right, left, right, left. It felt wonderful in my hands.

I heard some arguments coming from the outside. I can't let them know where I'm from. If I do…hell will break loose, and I'm sure of it. I read the description of the tablet right in front of the sword's placement/ resting place.

_Thee who wish to wield the sword of darkness must sing the song of light and shadow, the sword must respond to thee and the sword shall guide thee to the ends of the earth and you shall become the master of the sword._

"Oh crap." I muttered, what's the song? I thought, searching deep into my mind. I sighed and started to sing whatever popped into my mind.

"_From the past that had nowhere to go_, _I weave voices going round and round_"

_"At the edge of the repeating history I dedicate myself to the fate"_

_"Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing for the whole of my life"_

_"A song for the sun, a song for rain"_

"_A gentle requiem"_

_"At the end of the road to the paradise"_

_"Warm hands were offered"_

_"But couldn't reach me"_

The hilt of the sword glowed and made my hand burn, I nearly dropped it but, I kept my stance and smoke appeared from my hands. Cringing I bit back a scream in pain. Come on, I have to keep this sword it's friggin awesome. I thought numbly.

The sword stopped and I couldn't help but to fall to my knees. My hands were black, I rubbed them, the black debris came off, and peeling off painfully and there was no mark left behind. I sighed, it had been so painful.

"Don't go in there!" Thayet's voice called out, I heard someone else call out something that didn't sound very nice. I heard the patter of shoes; I threw myself aside, finding a small ledge I could climb on.

I threw myself up, then throwing the rest of the light weighted sword up too. I perched myself up, looking around in the dark cavern. The noises came closer; I drew in my breath and looked at the person coming in.

Ed and Al Elric. I'm royally screwed now. My brain went around everything it could, I needed a plan to get away… why? Because when you know the main characters bad things happen and when bad things happen…you can die.

"Is anyone here?" Ed called out lazily, his hands in his pockets; I stared at him, my breath coming out silently. Al looked around; I noticed something extremely different about him. He had his body. Something… or someone screwed up the plot line… I think. I hope it wasn't me though. Then yet again, I'm royally screwed.

"I don't think there's-" Al started, but then cut himself off when his eyes met up with mine, my hands fumbled for my sword. Drawing it, I prayed he was thinking he was just imagining things.

"Hi…" He spoke softly and kindly, Ed turned sharply and his gold eyes found my gray eyes. I held in my breath, pointing my sword at Al's neck. "Don't worry; we don't want to hurt you." Al said his voice sincere.

"Yeah, but she wants to hurt us." Ed muttered under his breath, I caught it and pointed it at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled, playing the "I don't know you bastards!" Card.

"Ed Elric. And that's Al Elric." My stomach got all giddy, thank god I was acting mature enough to not fan girl all on them.

"Hm… how do I know I can tru-"

"FULLMETAL!" Roy Mustang's voice called through the cave, Ed let out a low frustrated growl, "WHAT?" He screamed back.

"I'M COMING IN!" Roy replied, not even close to good. I muttered something incoherently and took this chance to jump off my ledge and run. I must say, I was quite successful too.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Ed-<strong>

When she ran off I nearly grabbed her wrist, but I missed by a centimeter. Stupid Colonel.

"Dammit!" I swore loudly. I ran after her, to tell you (the reader) the truth, I felt bad for her. She probably didn't remember crap and Colonel Bastard must of scared the shit out of her (A/N: Err…Ed sorry to burst your bubble but no…it didn't…^^ ;).

"Wait!" Al yelled, we ran deeper into the cave. It was dark and rather unpleasant. Chills were sent down my back as we passed by two statues that seemed to be guarding something.

The girl had stopped, she looked tired, and her eyes groggy, her hands were glowing a black substance as her hands gripped her sword. Her face was flushed and pale, she seemed to be remembering something because she gripped her head harshly.

She seemed to be fighting something to stay awake. She lost balance and slumped onto the floor. I noticed something, her sword; it was different than most swords. It looked heavy and powerful.

When I touched it, a shock went through my hand, deterring me from examining the sword. The sword glowed darkly for a split second, almost as though taunting me because I couldn't touch it without getting hurt.

"Ed, I'll take her." Al offered, I nodded in agreement, the sword was still in her hand, she had a tight grip on it even when she slept! He picked her up with ease and we walked down the halls, back to the statues. I stopped and looked at them. They looked exactly like us, it creeped me out so we picked up the pace and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ZOMG! I LUV YALL...**


	4. HOLY FISHEZEL

**A/N: LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**With Arianna**

* * *

><p><strong>All I remember was seeing another picture of the guy and then, I woke up to something not so pleasant, since I was originally avoiding them…<strong> Ed and Al were sitting there, talking to someone. Thayet was standing at the door way, her sweet voice sounded stern. I sat up, looking around. I spotted my sword next to the bed, I made a quick movement to grab it but I was stopped by a man's gloved hand.

Roy Mustang- the guy who's dead sexy in a mini skirt, though I have never seen him in one- was grabbing my hand. My other quick movement was with my other hand, nearly punching him and jumping off the bed, rolling onto the floor, sword now in hand.

"Arianna, it's ok." Thayet sighed, almost as though she painstakingly had enough of them. I stared right at them, their hands on their weapons –mostly Riza though with her breathtaking and tremendous gun skills.

"Fine." I said releasing the sword, sheathing it in the sheath it had come in. I received hard long looks from Ed and Al looked at me with concern. Roy spoke up suddenly;

"I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Fine." I answered sitting back on the bed and my hand close to the sword at all times, though I knew that they weren't going to hurt me, I learned to be suspicious of everyone from this anime/manga.

"Where are you from?" He asked the first question.

"No comment." Roy glanced at me, then broke contact, looking at Riza. Who of course, showed no emotions at me whatsoever.

"Do you know why you are here?" This one stung; apparently I was supposed to save the world. But in truth, I had no idea whatsoever.

"I-I'm supposed to save the world." I answered as honestly as I could. I remember all the kind looks I had gotten from the children earlier in the day when running with the princess. If I was supposed to save the world and failed…I would die and so would everyone. Ed snorted.

"Lies." He simply said, having enough of his attutidude, I drew my sword and pointed it at his neck, he seemed taken aback. I scowled at him, Riza pointed her gun at me, Princess Thayet was holding a dagger at Roy Mustang and Riza (She had two in her hands), while Al stood up, trying to quail the fighting.

"Listen, I have no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do jack ass, but lemme tell you this, what would happen if everyone died… and it was _your_ fault? What would you do?" I snarled, pictures of the smiling children from Tortall flashing before my eyes.

"Maybe you aren't lying…" He muttered, I couldn't see his face, his awesome bangs covered his eyes. "but even so how is a person like you supposed to do that?" He yelled. Thayet smirked, I looked at her, she spoke;

"Simple really…" She alleged daggers still at Riza's and Roy's throats. "She has the power of the shadows, silencing the sins with the help of the yellow haired warriors, so to say… you two." Ed and Al stiffened when she said that, withdrawing her daggers and sheathing them. I pulled back. Well, what a blunt way to say it! I thought.

"No…" I said. "it cannot be them princess." OH GOD IT CAN'T BE THEM! IF IT IS MY MIND IS GONNA GO BERSERK AND FAN GIRL-ish. My mind thought angrily.

"But it is."

"Shit…" I groaned, they all gave me questioning looks, I smiled nervously and looked out the window. I heard someone move, looking back, this time Ed was holding a spear to my face. That's just sweet of him… trying to kill me on the spot. Why you don't know how much I want to hug the little noob.

"Little noob." I muttered hotly. Thank god, no one heard me say that.

"You're hiding something…" He figured out, he's smart… "hurry up and tell us." He spat, his golden eyes becoming angrier than before. I moved back, he was scaring the shit out of me.

"Well..." I started. "I'm not well- no… I'm not from this world you could say." Once I said that, everyone freaked out, well it looked like it. "And um, I know all about you four… you're a show…something people watch for fun.. and Thayet… I have no idea where you're from whatsoever." Ed dropped the spear and it made a loud _CLUNK!_

"_WHAT?" _Ed finally yelled. I cringed, I was expecting that from him. But really…it's freaking loud.

"_You watch us for FUN?" _His voice was deathly low. I fiddled with whatever I could find. My heart pounding and my stomach hurt.

"Um…" I said, "Well…" I couldn't say anything without managing to screw something up. "I'm…" Ed seemed to have enough of my pathetic stuttering.

"Just shut up!" He yelled. I couldn't stop, my eyes stung, they threatened to spill the infernal salty tears in them. Holding back, I looked away. Why was I crying? Why did I feel like I've known him? Why? Why? Why?

"I'm not strong, that's for sure, but I'm not letting anyone die. Not now." I replied to his angry yell, I picked up the sword with its golden sheath on and exited the room, tears now staining my cheeks.

My feet against the wooden floor clanked loudly. I swung the door open and walked out. The dirt under my booted feet crunching ever so loudly underneath me. I went out to the forest, unsheathing the sword I decided to name Lightning.

Unsheathing Lightning, I walked to an aimless nowhere. Tears that once strolled down my cheek were on the floor, seeping down into the earth. My eyes felt tired and I sat on a lone tree trunk in the middle of the green forest.

A small song wafted through the area, like an ocarina playing a soothing melody. I laid back, the song, the song reminded me of something. I'm not sure what though. I closed my eyes, a sudden memory came dashing to me. Though, it was not mine.

* * *

><p><em>The cold evening seemed different to the Maiden, she had traveled far and wide yet nothing seemed as cold as this. No one in the town was in sight. Her horse seemed quiet anxious to leave the area.<em>

_They walked down the blue and dark street. The Maiden shuddered in coldness, her beige cloak giving her as much warmth as it could. Her palms feeling quite warm, she saw the inn she used to go into as a girl to meet her friend, the lord of thieves, George._

_She walked over, the crooked sign wrote "The Dancing Dove." It was barley readable. The paint curling off and the wood cracking under the wind, the sign looked like it had gone through a hurricane._

_Pushing the doors open, she gasped, her feet clunking against the floor. She rushed to the table. The sight was horrible. Everywhere, everyone was dead._

_Blood splattered across the ground, The Maiden couldn't say a word. The table's napkins were pure red, drips of the red, murky substance dripping from the napkin onto the floor. Solom, the cook was dead. The food he had been preparing was gone and his hands were cut off. George was no where to be found. She found a note._

_**To the woman I never told I loved,**_

_**I'm sorry I have left, bandits attacked, when I came I was too late. I had to ecsape please understand. I always wanted to say I love you, but right now… I'm probably not alive any more. If I am, I want to see you. If not… I don't know what the hell I can do, please live on my fair maiden. Enjoy life to the fullest. I'll miss you.**_

_**George Copper, The Lord of the thieves.**_

_Her knees gave way under her, salty foreign tears poured down her face. She had never cried this hard before. Her hands in her hair, making it messy, her head gently fell onto the floor, she sobbed silently. It was her fault. All her fault…_

* * *

><p>A single tear dropped from my cheek. What had the Lord of thieves looked like? I thought. Better have looked good. I sighed. I turned to see Ed, I was smiling until, I finally comprehended that it was ED. Sitting next to ME. What the HELL? I yelped and fell backwards. Ed seemed surprised too, he was taking a…nap?<p>

"Oh, you finally stopped singing?" He said yawning. I stared at him. Singing? I never… oh shit, sleep singing.

"I-I-…"

"No, shut up. I'm sorry ok?" He said, blushing slightly, I raised an eyebrow, he's being forced to say this…right? DEAR LORD, TELL ME I'M RIGHT.

"C'mon, that bastard needs to take you to Amestris." I stopped. My brain spun, registering what he had just said. I'm going to Amestris? HOLY GOLFERS. I jumped in glee. Ed stared at me suspiciously.

I stopped, still feeling my heart pounding gladly in my chest. We walked down the dirt path, San, Al, Roy and Riza were all waiting. I walked up to San and hugged her, she was like my mom… just younger. She passed me a bag. I looked at it.

"What's this?" I poked my head inside, clothes, books, journals. So many things. I felt my whole lump fell in my stomach, she gave me so much, I felt bad leaving.

"Thank you." I choked. Thayet smiled. It disappeared rather quickly when another effing person ran down and bent over trying to catch their breath.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked, bending down to tend to the young man. His cheeks were flushed in pink from running and his knees wobbled harshly.

"It's happening. The monsters, their coming out, the sins! We only have 90 days to live." This scared me shitless. I stared at him gapping, my head stinging in pain, my palms sweaty and my stomach was churning anxiously.

"It's all up to you, Arianna." Thayet said, her wide eyes not looking into mine. I felt myself wobble a bit. I felt queasiness overcome me, I fell onto my knees, my eyes twitching. This was all too much. My brain was having an overload of reality hitting it, I _was_ in this world, I _was_ the world's hero, I _was_ in deep shit.

"But, you cannot do it without them." She said pointing-and without looking- at Ed and Al who looked a frightening pale color. I gulped. Crappy cakes, now their involved? Shit, this is horrible.

My head started throbbing as it usually did now a days. I cringed and grasped my head. Ed turned to me, noticing my head pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head. Another boy flashed through my head. I couldn't feel my head. A small lullaby played. He was smiling ever so handsomely, he was with me, he was happy. I felt like crying. But, thankfully I didn't.

"Who are you?" I whispered. A name flashed. "Alanna." Alanna, Alanna, Alanna. That was the maiden of Darkness before me? Alanna… she's within me now… I can certainly feel it, I thought.

"Ack. L-Let's go." I murmured to Ed, he nodded, Al looked concerned. He let me use him as support.

"Wait!" Thayet yelped. I stopped and looked at her. She looked indeed worried.

"It's true. We only have 90 days to live Arianna… please… please help!" Thayet pleaded me. I nodded dumbly. I really didn't have a choice now did I?

"W-where do I have to go Thayet… to tell you the truth… I'm really scared." I muttered. Thayet smiled nervousily.

"You must go to the volcano, inside, there is a woman, the guardian. She is there, waiting, careful though, she'll put up a good fight. Afterwards, there is a dragon, defeat him and continue. There is a pedestal with a stone incrested in it-"

"And I place my sword in it an die?" I finished for her. She looked at me completely petrified.

"Where'd you get that from Arianna?" She asked, her voice barley above a whisper. I told her about the memories, careful that Ed and Al didn't hear. She nodded.

"I see… well, yes, but you don't die Arianna. Don't think that way. Then you sing the song of Darkness and then light will overcome you, and destiny will lead the rest." Thayet said sparing me a quick hug and turned me around and pushed me to Ed and Al who stood with Roy and Riza.

"Well, looks like Al, Ed and I are going go take a world saving trip today." I said unenthusiastically. Ed and Al stared at me.

"Why?" Al asked curiously to me.

"Because Al, if we don't everyone's gonna die." I said in a matter of factly, Ed and Al stood there, horrified.

"Well?" I said putting my hand on my hip. Ed went up to me and nodded.

"Let's go." SHIT. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAAAAAAAH. I HATE MYSELF**


End file.
